1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera having an eject mechanism for ejecting a recording medium which is used for recording information obtained by shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The camera-integrated type video tape recorders (hereinafter referred to as VTRS) have been known as a kind of video cameras. The reduction in size and weight of the camera-integrated type VTRs has remarkably been achieved of late. The popularization of the VTRs of this kind has been furthered partly by such a reduction.
Some of the compact, light-weight camera-integrated type VTRs is provided with a cover for protecting a holder which is arranged to hold a cassette tape serving as a recording medium for recording information obtained by shooting. In the case of such a camera-integrated type VTR, the cassette tape begins to be inserted into or ejected from the VTR by unlocking the cover and issuing an ejecting instruction, for example, with an eject switch pushed. Upon the issuance of the ejecting instruction, the cassette tape is unloaded within the VTR. After that, the holder moves to a cassette-inserting-and-ejecting position. Thus, in that position, the cassette tape can be inserted into or ejected from the holder.
However, such being the arrangement, it has been impossible to insert or eject the cassette tape without unlocking the cover, issuing the ejecting instruction, unloading the cassette tape and moving the holder to the cassette-inserting-and-ejecting position.
In view of the problem mentioned above, it is an object of this invention to provide a video camera having an improved operability for insertion and ejection of a tape cassette into and from the video camera.
To attain this object by solving the problem of the prior art, a video camera arranged according to an embodiment of this invention comprises: a camera body; a holder arranged to house and hold a recording medium within the camera body; a cover arranged to be lockable in a state of covering an eject part of the holder provided for ejecting the recording medium; and ejecting-instruction input means. The cover has a lock part arranged to be lockable, when the cover is in a closed state, to an engaging part which is movably arranged on the camera body. When an ejecting instruction is input to the ejecting-instruction input means, the engaging part moves to unlock the lock part. After that, the holder begins to perform an ejecting action for ejecting the recording medium.
Further, a video camera arranged according to another embodiment of this invention comprises: a camera body; a holder arranged to house and hold a recording medium within the camera body; a cover arranged to be lockable in a state of covering an eject part of the holder provided for ejecting the recording medium; and ejecting-instruction input means arranged to input an ejecting instruction in association with an opening action of the cover.
These and other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments thereof taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.